What is Mistletoe, Dante?
by DarkenedKnight
Summary: Just a belated Christmas tale. Nero is spending his first Christmas at Devil May Cry partying and hoping that his present will be something Dante and he will never forget. They just might get that chance when the elder tells Nero what mistletoe is.


Here it is! I always try to get holiday stories worked in. Here is a belated Chirstmas story for you guys^_^ It's a cute one. Hope you like it! Review if you don't mind. Merry Christmas to everyone!! Hope everyone got what they wanted and had a good time!!!

I don't won DMC, its chracters, yadda, yadda. I just add my own twists.

No Warning unless you're uncomfortable with Male/Male kissing.

* * *

Nero had never celebrated Christmas when he lived in Fortuna. He had never heard of Santa, or decorating a tree. He had never heard of stockings, or "The Night Before Christmas". He had never even heard of mistletoe.

But, here he was at Dante's annual Christmas party, drinking, laughing, and admiring that handsome half devil every time he got the chance. In the past couple months he'd been living at the shop, he'd always felt for that man. In his heart, he was hoping his present would be the chance to let Dante know that. Unlikely, but wasn't Christmas about hope and all that good jazz?

"Merry Christmas Nero!". It was Trish coming to him. "You having fun, dear?" She was obviously getting a little tipsy.

He smiled and nodded, "Hell yeah. This is great!". He got out of her way as she nearly tackled a guy he didn't know and knocked him to the ground. As a matter of fact, everyone was here. Everyone he knew, at least. Trish, Lady, the red-headed Lucia…..everyone made it out. He stood next to the staircase, watching the holiday 'cheer' be spread round. There was food, drinks (obviously), presents…..he was enjoying himself.

And then there was Dante.

The elder male waltzed across the shop, smiling and laughing with random people as he made his way towards the younger slayer who stood at the stairs. In the elder's mind, he had the perfect gift for the younger. Or that's what he hoped, anyway. Dante had been keeping the little secret for a good while now. Tonight was the best night to tell him.

"Yo Dante!", Lady called to him, holding up a brand new pistol, "Thanks for the present! I needed a new gun!!" Dante laughed. How many people were excited about getting guns for Christmas except his friends? "You're welcome!", he yelled back to her, returning to make his way towards the younger slayer of his dreams. He had the specially handcrafted, double barreled, highly accurate, twin for Blue Rose wrapped up under his arm. He was hoping the gun, which had red roses engraved into the sides, would make the kid happy. Dante noticed how Nero would admire Ebony and Ivory at times. Even though twin pistols was his sort of deal, he loved the punk. He had to get him something good. And, he had to make him feel special. He'd give the kid this gift and hope the 'other' one would make the kid happy, too.

Nero smiled when Dante crept to his side, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, "Merry Christmas, kid. Now open this before I decide I want to keep it for myself." He presented the younger with the package, stepping back and noticing that there was a bunch of mistletoe hung above them. Great. Just what he needed.

"Well, if you want me to unwrap mine, you gotta unwrap yours", Nero pulled a present of his own from behind his back. Whatever it was, it was large and heavy. Dante looked delighted just at seeing how large it was. He better be glad. The thing cost Nero all the money from six missions. They exchanged gifts, both hoping that the other would get their _true _gifts.

"Dante….oh my god", Nero held the pistol in his hand, checking it's balance and grip. He admired how it was built like Blue Rose, but was obviously designed for more accuracy. Ha. Dante did chide him for that. He ran fingers along the engraved, red roses. "Red Rose and Blue Rose. Guess I'll be using twin pistols from now on, too." Dante laughed, "Check the other side, kid." Nero did just that and his breathing quickened for a minute. _To My Dearest Nero, From Dante. _He didn't know what to say. He just stared as Dante smirked and opened up his gift.

He could've had a heart attack. An original, vintage, sunburst finished Gibson Les Paul is what he pulled from the huge box. It was the guitar he had always wanted. With is was a card: _Thought You could play something besides Nevan all the time. Hope you like it. Yours forever, Nero._

"Holy hell, Nero", he smiled at the closing on the card, "This must have cost you a fortune."

"Eh" Nero scratched his head of white hair, "Nothing is too much for you, Dante." He looked away before he could catch any glanced from the elder. He hoped he hadn't said too much.

'Ya know, Nero", Dante sat the guitar aside, making sure not to mishandle it in any way, "There's something else I wanted to give you."

Nero felt his heart beat stutter in his chest, "What's that?"

Dante just smirked, "Oh", he pointed upward to the bunch of mistletoe that hung above them, acting as innocently as he could, "Would ya look at that."

"Uh", Nero moved beside to get a closer look, "What the hell is that?"

"You've never seen mistletoe before?" Dante laughed, his palms a little sweaty. It wasn't like him to be giddy, but that kid was everything he'd ever wanted.

"Nope", Nero shook his head, "What's it for. It looks kinda ugly just hanging there."

"Well, it's not really _just _decoration", Dante looked the kid in the eyes, "And it's pretty convenient that it's hanging above _us."_

Nero's Bringer glowed a brighter shade of blue, his body wanting to lean into Dante's. "What's it for then?"

This was it. Dante took Nero's Bringer, entwining his fingers with the claws and pulling the kid closer. Both hunters could feel their, and hear, their heartbeats racing now. He ran a hand through Nero's soft, white locks, leaning closer to him, "When two people stand under the mistletoe, they're supposed to kiss."

"Kiss?" Nero smiled, unable to contain himself. He closed the little distance left between them, his lips mere centimeters from Dante's. He could feel hot breath pouring onto his face and loved it. "We shouldn't break that rule then, should we?"

Dane smirked, cupping the younger's chin in his hand, "No. No, we shouldn't."

Their lips met and their bodies fir together perfectly. It was what both had been wanting for. This is what each had truly wanted for Christmas: each other.

They finally pulled away, breathing hard as they tried to catch their breath. Both smiled brightly at the other, wanting nothing more than to stay close and in each other's embrace forever. Who would have thought that two cocky, tough half-devils could be so in love. "I've wanted to give you that gift for a long time, Nero", Dante nuzzled his forehead against the younger's, "I love you."

Nero pecked him on the lips, feeling as though Dante had read his mind all along. "I love you too, Dante. I always have".

"Merry Fucking Christmas Everybody!!!" It was drunk Lady yelling while she stood on the pool table and dipped a very drunk Lucia down, planting a hot, french kiss on the red-head.

"What she said" Nero laughed, hugging Dante tightly to him, "Merry Christmas, Dante." The elder smiled, kissing him again, "Merry Christmas to you too, my dearest Nero. Merry Fucking Christmas."

This would forever be the best Christmas either of them would ever celebrate.


End file.
